


The Walker (El caminante)

by EmmaHanari



Category: El caminante, Original Work, The Walker - Fandom, original characthers
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaHanari/pseuds/EmmaHanari
Summary: Esta es la historia de un príncipe, pero no de un príncipe cualquiera, un príncipe miedica y asustadizo, pero con un gran sueño:Deshacerse de sus 34 tutores e ir a recorrer aventuras, soñar, dejar de vivir para lo que no está hecho, escribir su propia historia, su vida y quien sabe, encontrar a su amor y conocer grandiosa gente, tantas cosas pudiesen ocurrir, habrá que recorrer muchos caminos, muchas rutas, vivir tantas cosas, enfrentarse a lo desconocido, tomar decisiones y sin duda... Ser un caminante...Pero lo más importante. ¡Encontrar a su hermano!





	The Walker (El caminante)

**Nota:** En un momento dado de la historia la narración cambiara, pero ya se quedará de esa manera para el resto de partes.

¡Gracias!

* * *

Pues me presento...., Mi nombre es Pyre... y soy el hijo menor de una familia, pero no de una familia normal cualquiera, soy el hijo -supuestamente heredero al trono- de la familia real, mi hermano mayor Daniél a quien todos adoraban, deseaban, querían -el hijo perfecto de un rey vamos- está muerto...

Mi padre se esfuerza en darme una buena educación pues ya que no seré heredero, que al menos me pueda ganar la vida con algo.

“Aunque sea un llorica cobarde imbécil” alegaba mi padre

Mi padre me odia para concretar más...

Mi madre me quiere con locura y soy su hijo mimado, mimadisimo, lo que quisiese 

lo tendría.

Pero cuando Daniél ¿murió? mi madre sufrió mucho,yo era lo único que le quedaba y siempre estaba pegado a ella, la necesitaba para todo, por aquel entonces tendría unos 5 años, así que mi madre me tomo protectoramente y dijo que no me dejaría escapar y que siempre seria su niñito y así es...

Para ella aun tengo 5 años.... ¡¡¡PERO TENGO 15!!!

Pero eso no es lo peor..... ¿¡Alguien puede explicarme porque aun así tengo 34 tutores!?

Mi fuga del castillo comenzó por una idea que me otorgaron...

Hace 2 años

Hoy han vuelto los soldados de mi padre, vuelven de una expedición de los países lejanos, la expedición tardo 3 años en volver.  
Mostraron a mi padre un baúl y varias cajas, con tesoros y objetos, joyas y dineros.  
Mi madre curioseaba el baúl, mientras que los soldados nos contaban sus grandes hazañas y aventuras, a mí me impresionaba oírlos, me encantaba.  
Mis ojos brillaban emocionados al escucharlos, después de lo contado, mi hermano me otorgo un bonito colgante en recuerdo de las aventuras y los viajes.  
Por eso tome la decisión de lo que estoy haciendo ahora...

Ahora

No recordaba demasiado de mi hermano, era muy pequeño cuando todo paso... ¡No me mal interpreten! No es que odie a mi hermano.

Realmente no lo hago... Solo es que... Yo no soy él. ¿Saben?

Ademas. ¿Realmente él esta muerto?,nadie realmente lo sabe. Los caballeros no recuerdan demasiado de su viaje,por alguna razón... Y él fue el único que no volvió....

¿Y ahora?

Pues ahora.... he tomado la decisión de fugarme del castillo, para vivir aventuras, quería alejarme del castillo, no estaba echo para la vida en el palacio ni para tener esos malditos 34 tutores -yo creía en ese momento que era mas por fugarme de los 34 tutores-.

  
Para salir del reino de mi padre, Katarós, tenia que cruzar el bosque para ir al siguiente reino mas cercano el reino de Kikang, el reino de los cazadores de elfos y para llegar a su ciudad principal Kion.  
Pero las historias contaban que el bosque tenia un inquilino indeseable...  
¡UN MONSTRUO!  
y... ¡LOS MONSTRUOS MATAN!

> A partir de este momento cambia la narración de la historia a tercera persona. La narración en primera persona del inicio era para ponernos en el papel del personaje.
> 
> ¡Gracias por su compresión!

**Pyre preocupado empezó a mirar de aquí para allá,esperando que la bestia saltase en cualquier momento a atacarle, el no era nada valiente y se empezaba a pensar de verdad si valía la pena huir del castillo, lloraba temeroso, temiendo por su vida, pensando que en cualquier momento podría morir, sin saber que el “monstruo” le observaba impasible,con su típico rostro que nunca cambiaba,detrás de un gran arbusto.**   
**De repente como de la nada, como si se tratase de una aparición una flecha emergió de las profundidades del bosque,rajándole la mejilla,haciéndole una herida, su llanto se freno de repente, estaba inmóvil,sorprendido,mirando hacia el lado de donde el suponía del el que procedía la flecha.**   
**Y el príncipe, comenzó nuestra historia hablando consigo mismo.**

¡Por favor señor monstruo,no me mate!, Juro.... Juro que soy inocente,solo soy un niño huyendo de sus responsabilidades.... _-Pyre_ no dejaba de llorar, aquella flecha había pasado muy cerca de su mejilla. ¡Que peligro!-

**Y entonces el “valentísimo” príncipe fue a abrazar lo que el creía que era la bestia, aunque en realidad, abrazaba un árbol...**

Que humano mas patético... -Comentó una voz detrás de Pyre-

- _Pyre_ se da cuenta de que abraza a un árbol,ríe para sus adentros y mira en la dirección de la que procede aquella voz.-

**El “monstruo” se quedó observando con curiosidad al humano... Parecía una chiquilla joven.**

¡HOSTIA!, ¡Es una mujer! -señalo _Pyre_ bastante sorprendido mirando a la criatura que se posaba delante de sus ojos- ¡Una elfa!

¡Demonios, una persona! -Respondió con ironía la elfa que ante Pyre se presentaba.- ¿Eres una jovencita no...?, ¿Una humana?

**Pyre miro a los lados como si pensase que había alguien más, pensando que ese comentario no era dirigido hacia él.**

¿Dices de mí?, no soy una chica.... -suspiro _Pyre._ \- ¡Soy un chico! -Pensó detenidamente, algo se le olvidaba...- oh.... Que mal educado soy..... -Tomó aire y sonrió, dispuesto a presentarse.-

**La extraña elfa se quedó observando al “humano” con vestimentas extrañas, pensando que no parecía nada, nada un hombre** **.**

Mi nombre es Pyre, procedo de aquel castillo de allí, encantado -Tendió la mano aun temeroso por la figura desconocida, mientras que el príncipe señalaba con su cabeza el castillo que tras ellos se alzaba.-

Eres tan valiente.... Y la escena del árbol fue muy gratificante y divertida... -Sonrío la elfa, de una manera extraña pero sin cambiar esa mirada, esa cara que mantenía de pocos amigos.-

**Pyre levanto el dedo como intentando decir algo para excusar aquel comportamiento tan “varonil”, pero fue interrumpido por la elfa, que parecía llamar a alguien que se ocultaba en el bosque.**

¡Tranquila Pink!, este muchacho... o lo que sea.... No te hará nada ,¡Es tan feroz como una tortuga! -Sonrió la mujer, para después decir lo siguiente con voz cantarina.- ¡Sal! -Alzó la voz hacia la nada.-

**Aquel comentario molesto a Pyre y el frunció el ceño, esperaba ver qué era aquello que se llama Pink, ¿Quizás un dragón?, ¿Un monstruo come humanos?, ¿Otra elfa?**   
**Pero de un árbol, de la nada, como si de una aparición se tratase surgió una pequeña ardilla, adornada con una chaquetilla sin mangas y un lacito formado por bonitas flores de cerezo.**

**La ardilla arrugo la nariz, como dando su señal de aprobación de que aquello -Pyre- no era peligroso y corrió a subirse al hombro de la elfa.**

Lo se Pink.... Parece una chica... -Dijo la chica como hablando con el animal, lo que hizo que Pyre pusiese cara de extrañado- Me ha dicho que se llama Pyre y que procede del castillo.

**La ardilla entono un sonidillo como comentado aquello y movió ágil y dócilmente la cola peluda que ella poseía.**

Ella se llama Pink -comento la elfa señalando la ardilla que estaba en su hombro- Yo me llamo Sicilia, y vivo en este bosque... 

¿Tú eres el monstruo? -Dijo _Pyre_ algo dudando, sin creerlo mucho y se acerco a ella, aún temblando un poco.- ¿Tú me disparaste aquella flecha? -Señalo a la flecha la cual estaba ahora clavada en un árbol.-

Bueeeno.... Digamos que SI, soy el “monstruo” del bosque... - _Sicilia_ hizo un gesto con ambas manos,como pidiendo medio perdón.- Y siento haberte lanzado aquella flecha creía que eras un peligro... -Señalo, dando a entender que ahora había comprendido que el joven... Pues peligroso no era.-

**Pyre escuchó** **de fondo a algunos caballeros reales,gritando su nombre y su rango de príncipe.**

**Estaba nervioso,nunca había echo nada en contra de los deseos de su padre y madre. Las piernas le temblaban y no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía perdido en aquel enorme bosque. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera se había adentrado demasiado!**

**Solo lo suficiente para perderlos de vista,pero aún oírlos de fondo.**

Oi... ¿Estas bien? - _Sicilia_ preguntó al joven príncipe, al verlo temblar como un flan.-

Uhum... - _Pyre_ asintió. Para luego continuar.-

Tú... ¿No eres de por aquí,no Sicilia? -Preguntó el joven rubio de largos cabellos atados en una cola.-

**Sicilia se sorprendió pre semejante pregunta. ¿Acaso ese humano se estaba preocupando por ella? ¡No podía ser!, los humanos son todos unas bestias horribles que cazan a sus amigos y a ellos mismos.**

**Por el simple echo de ser diferentes...**

**Ella creía que no le importaría al joven,pero el príncipe rubio parecía preocupado.**

Sí... -La energía de _Sicilia_ bajó. Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos de color agua marina cortos, los cuales parecían cortados con una daga... Pero igualmente el gesto de la elfa no cambió demasiado aún.-

Es cierto,que yo no soy de esta zona en concreto. -Prosiguió la elfa,mientras que con su dedo acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga roedora.- Veras,como todo elfo. Yo provengo de una tribu... Allá en las profundidades del bosque.

**Sicilia comenzó a caminar y con la cabeza le dijo a Pyre que la siguiese. No estaba muy seguro, puesto que aún era una desconocida... Pero si quería haberlo matado.**

**¿Ya lo habría echo,no?, así que la siguió.**

Mi tribu -continuó _Sicilia_.- Trabaja con magia y los animales de este lugar, también con las artes de cura y defensa... ¡No usamos armas al menos que sea para protegernos! -Indicó mostrando el arco que ella portaba en su mano.- ¡Mis habilidades mágicas eran tan geniales...! -la elfa sonrió,pero la ardilla solo rodó lo ojos.-

Cosa normal,es de esperar de la hija de la matriarca del clan. -se auto señalo a si misma.- Que ellos mismo... Mis familiares... ¡Mis amigos!

¡ME EXPULSARON!, por celos. - _Sicilia_ realizó un gesto un poco dramático, y Pink negó con la cabeza.- Me despecharon Pyre... ¡Soy una despechada! Pero les mostrare que YO, SICILIA DE TRAMAREN. -sí,se refería a si misma.-

Soy la mejor. -La elfa sonrió con orgullo,la ardilla solo alzó sus patas en respuesta.-

**Pink,que había estado moviéndose en el hombro de Sicilia por los gestos que ella realizó. Simplemente abrió sus "manos" y realizó un ruidito que parecía de queja a su amiga.**

**Claro esta añadir que Pyre no domina el lenguaje animal,a diferencia de nuestra amiga elfa.**

**Pero claro estaba,eso sí, que la ardilla lucía un poco molesta.**

Ya veo... - _Pyre_ parpadeó,intentando asimilar toda la información que le habían dado en poco tiempo.-

Tú... - _Sicilia_ de nuevo dirigió la conversación, y de golpe se paró para hablar con el príncipe.- Tú has dicho que vienes del castillo. ¿Por qué te fugas...?

Digamos.... Que estoy en la misma situación que tú Sicilia. - _Pyre_ respondió.- También soy un despechado... Además. Estoy buscando a mi hermano perdido...

**Sicilia se sintió algo comprendida. Sintió que no era la única que pasaba por aquello,pero lo siguiente que dijo Pyre también llamo su interés.**

Ya veo... - _Sicilia_ sonrió un poco,la primera vez que lo hizo. Pero fueron segundos.- ¿Y a dónde vas? ¿A quién buscas?

Bueno.... De momento quiero salir del reino.... Quiero salir de Katáros para ir al sitio más cercano, Kikang, cruzando este bosque llegaría a Kion y ya cuando estuviera allí.... - _Pyre_ comenzó a explicar,un poco bajo de ánimos.- Me gustaría comenzar a buscar,aunque no sé por dónde empezar... Así que... Ya pensaría que hacer, pero es lo que voy a hacer de momento.

¿Vas al reino de los cazadores de elfos...? -Dijo _Sicilia_ , mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pink y esta, dio un bote y entono algo- Sí... Tienes razón Pink.

**La ardilla asintió a las palabras de su amiga elfa.**

**Pyre parpadeo de nuevo, ¿Realmente Sicilia podía entender a dicha ardilla?**

**Es decir. Él no entendía nada, le resultaba tan curioso...**

Yo también se que es perder a gente, buscarlos. Y obviamente nos encontramos en la misma situación... - _Sicilia_ desvió sus ojos violacios de los azules del príncipe.- 

Ademas. -La elfa prosiguió.- Pink dice que es peligroso el camino hacia allí. Pero bueno.... -se queda mirando en silencio a su peluda amiga.- ¡Ah ya sé!, iremos contigo... Así podré irme de este estúpido lugar y podremos vigilarte un poco... Que Pink se preocupa por ti, sí. - _Sicilia_ asintió a sus propias palabras,segura de si misma.-

**Pyre se sorprendió. ¡Como no!**

Pero Sicilia... - _Pyre_ se apartó un poco los rubios flequillos de la cara mientras hablaba,dejando ver sus largas pestañas.- ¿No sera peligroso para ti?

Puede. Pero bueno... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? - _Sicilia_ simplemente encogió sus hombros y guardo su arco. Para tras eso volver a comenzar a caminar, guiando al menor.-

**Pyre al poco después, corrió detrás de la elfa. Que ya se había adelantado unas cuantas zancadas... ¿Que pasaba? ¿Caminaba dando grandes pasos,o qué?**

**¿O simplemente tenía prisa?**

**Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar... Que no fuera eso.**

**Como por ejemplo ¿Qué harían cuando estuviesen allí? ¿Por donde comenzar a buscar a su hermano?**

**Para todo el mundo Daniél estaba muerto...**

**Pero aunque sonase loco, en lo más profundo de su corazón... De alguna forma. Algo le decía que seguía vivo.**

**¿Era su inocencia?. no había forma de saberlo si no lo comprobaba él mismo... ¡Nadie iba a hacerlo!**

**Así podía demostrar que era un hombre,que ya era un adulto. Que podían confiar en él... Y... Podría verle de nuevo.**

**Realmente le extrañaba, en demasía...**

**CONTINUARA** **...**


End file.
